A recently released user terminal, such as a smartphone, supports wireless charging in addition to wired charging. For example, if a smartphone is placed on a charging pad, a battery of the smartphone starts charging without a wired connection.
In the case where a battery within a terminal is fully charged, power supplied after being fully charged may be supplied to parts within the terminal because there is no need to supply additional power to the battery.
Also, the charged power of the battery within the terminal may slowly decrease by an internal operation of the terminal or by natural discharge even though the terminal is in a standby or sleep state. In this case, a charging pad may continuously perform auxiliary charging.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.